


One Fine Day

by lethalbanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bandersnatch - Freeform, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Endings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethalbanana/pseuds/lethalbanana
Summary: Choose your own AdventureIf you could be Harry Potter for a day, what would you do? Finally, the power is yours, but only for one day. So make your decisions wisely.Chapters are titled with the decision you make.Updating in chunks over the next week.





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT SELECT NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> Chapters are not written in chronological order
> 
> At the end of each chapter, select the chapter titled with your decision to continue.
> 
> Choose Wisely.

"Harry, wake up mate. We're going to be late for Breakfast"

  
Harry woke to the sounds of his housemates begrudgingly waking up. He rubbed his eyes, his body resenting the morning. There had been no nightmares but he still tossed and turned and didn't feel fully rested. Grabbing his kit he headed to the washroom. Harry took a quick shower, washing away the grogginess and ignoring the comments from the enchanted mirror as he combed his hair, more out of habit then actual productiveness. He could kill Lord Voldemort and break into Gringotts but taming his own mop of hair was still out of his reach.

  
He stowed his toiletries and met Ron and Hermione in the common room. Ignoring the glares from Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. The new 8th year dormitories would never feel like home, not like the Gryffindor Tower. The 8th year Dorms were nice, located near the great hall and featured warm earth tones and huge windows overlooking the grounds and owlery. However, the idea of unity was harder to swallow then color scheme.

  
He ignored the former Slytherins, following his friends out of the common room, the giant winter landscape swinging closed behind them. They exchanged the usual morning pleasantries on the way to the great hall. Ron was recounting an exciting quidditch dream, Harry nodded along, happy to see his friend having a good morning. Ron's eyes still had the pang of loss but seemed a bit brighter today.

  
They took their places at the 8th year table, it was awkward since they had placed this new table at the front of the Great hall, parallel to the staff table. When they had returned McGonagall had given them a long speech when term started. Explaining the small 8th year class would have a different year then previous. Eight year students would be allowed certain new privileges, such as no longer having curfew and 24 hour library access but in exchange would be leaving their old houses and staying in the guest quarters and would be expected to be role models of unity and decorum. Their coursework a mix of remedial mixed 7th year classes, apprenticeships and independent study.

  
Harry grabbed some toast and jam. He glanced between the pumpkin juice steaming pot of coffee.

  
Which looks good Pumpkin Juice or Coffee?


	2. Coffee

Harry began filling his mug with coffee when he heard footsteps. He glanced up to see Malfoy and Zabini heading towards the table. Suddenly Malfoy stepped through a beam of morning sunlight as he began chuckle at something Zabini said. For moment, he had been unguarded, smiling and illuminated. For a moment, he had looked beautiful.

"Oi, Watch it Harry" Ron exclaimed.

Harry snapped out his stupor and realized his mug was overflowing onto the table. He quickly vanished the mess and re-poured his coffee.

After breakfast they headed down to the dungeons for Potions. Slughorn was perplexed at Harry's reduced potion genius. Going from near star pupil to average student confused Slughorn, and the old man was constantly trying to encourage him, to re-ignite the lost genius. Never having found out about the Half Blood Prince.

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the classroom, instructions to partner up in groups of 2 written on the board.

"Harry my boy." Boomed Professor Slughorn, clapping Harry on the back.

"Good Morning Professor" Replied Harry

"Partner's today, Dreamless Sleep. Very tricky, perhaps you should consider Mister Malfoy as your partner?" He instructed Harry.

Who should Harry partner with?

Draco Malfoy  
Ron Weasley  
Hermione Granger


	3. Pumpkin Juice

Harry began filling his goblet with pumpkin juice and when to take a sip when he heard footsteps. He glanced up to see Malfoy and Zabini heading towards the table. Suddenly Malfoy stepped through a beam of morning sunlight as he began chuckle at something Zabini said. For moment, he had been unguarded, smiling and illuminated. For a moment, he had looked beautiful. 

"Right, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry jumped at Ron's sudden question, spilling the juice down his shirt. Hermione fussed over him, casting a cleaning spell to remove the stain from his uniform..

After breakfast they headed down to the dungeons for Potions. Slughorn was perplexed at Harry's reduced potion genius. Going from near star pupil to average student confused Slughorn, and the old man was constantly trying to encourage him, to re-ignite the lost genius. Never having found out about the Half Blood Prince.

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the classroom, instructions to partner up in groups of two written on the board.

"Harry my boy." Boomed Professor Slughorn, clapping Harry on the back. 

"Good Morning Professor" Replied Harry.

"Partners today, Dreamless Sleep. Very tricky, perhaps you should consider Mister Malfoy as your partner?" He asked Harry.

Who should Harry partner with?

Draco Malfoy  
Ron Weasley  
Hermione Granger


	4. Ron Weasley

Harry looked back Ron and Hermione were heading towards an empty table, Harry grabbed the strap of Ron's bag yanking him back abruptly as he yelped in surprise.

"Apologies, Sir. I promised Ron we would work together." Harry gave an apologetic smile and rushed off with Ron to an empty table. Hermione turned around and saw both Ron and Harry had paired off leaving her alone. Malfoy entered the room and took the only empty seat. The one next to Hermione and they tried to ignore the glare she shot at them.

Harry's mind kept wandering back to breakfast. What was wrong with him, it was a trick of the light, a flash, but it kept replaying in his mind. Soft blonde hair, no longer restrained in greasy hair potions. Glimmer of pearly teeth from a soft laugh out of reach of his ears. The sunlight reflecting off Malfoy's pearlescent skin. For a brief second, he hadn't been an arch nemesis, a Death Eater or an arsehole. Just another lost boy, not unlike himself.

Harry kept nudging Ron and pointing to the black board, he couldn't stop glaring at Malfoy, he as being overprotective of his girlfriend sitting next her previous jailer. Harry tried to focus, but struggled to pay attention. Between keeping Ron calm and thoughts wandering back to breakfast he had barely took in a word of the lecture.

They began to work on the potion in comfortable silence. Harry began to pour in the crushed beetle horn, not realizing the cauldron still had a blue flame. Slughorn seized his hand in nick of time.  
"HARRY" Slughorn bellowed "What is wrong with you? I mentioned several times how dangerous this heat and this ingredient are together. You could have seriously injured half the class. You're not a first year, how can you be so careless with such temperamental ingredients? I expect 12 inches on my desk next class about the affects of heat on exoskeleton ingredients." Slughorn walked away, shaking his head in disappointment.

Harry sat down on his stool thoroughly abashed. Face reddening with embarrassment. Ron shrugged, turned and walked towards the potions cupboard to replace the beetle horn.  
What bothered him was Professor Slughorn was right. He wasn't a child anymore, in a few months he would take his NEWTS and leave Hogwarts. He would enter the adult world, the Ministry of Magic. He had to stop relying on his friends for everything.

Ron returned "It alright Harry, happens to us all.'

"'He's right though."Admitted Harry to his hands.

Ron eyed him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"If I''m going to be an auror I need to stand on my own two feet . People will be relying on me and you and Hermione won't always be by my side to fix my mistakes." Harry said with resolution.  
Harry opened his book and began to re-read the potion directions more carefully. Eventually class finished without further incident. Harry and Ron met up with a perplexed looking Hermione.

"What did he do this time?" asked Ron, poised for the attack.

"He apologized.." She trailed off.

Harry and Ron shared a confused look.

"For being a pompous, pointy, conniving little.."

"No" Hermione interrupted "For calling me such horrid names and for his part at Malfoy Manor"

Ron snorted "What, he says a few nice words and years of being a twit and ear crimes are forgiven?"

"No, of course not" She said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Still, it was something I never expected. Anyway, after dinner let's head to the library and get a head start on that DADA essay."

Ron groaned "Hermione, please. It's Friday and it's all been rubbish. Most of the 8th years are talking of heading down to the Three Broomsticks tonight. Let's go live a little."

"Ron, NEWTs are in a few months, we still have so much catch up on. This is our last year, everything we do has an impact on our future. We need to take our schoolwork seriously. Right Harry?" Hermione turned staring Harry in the eye.

"Er..." Harry started.

"Don't listen to her Harry, we've got all weekend to write that essay. One night is hardly going to determine our future" Ron argued.

Harry was conflicted, he had been serious earlier. He really did intend to buckle down on his studies. However, was a few drinks with his mates really going to set him back?

What should Harry do?

Stay on Track- Go to the Library  
It's just one night - Head to the Three Broomsticks


	5. Hermione Granger

Harry looked back Ron and Hermione were heading towards an empty table, Harry grabbed the strap of Hermione's bag yanking her back abruptly. She yelped in surprise.

"Apologies, Sir. I have already committed to working with Hermione today." Harry gave a friendly smile and rushed off with Hermione to an empty table. Ron turned around and saw both Hermione and Harry had paired off without him. Malfoy entered the room and took the only empty seat. The one next to Ron.

Harry and Hermione smiled sympathetically at Ron, face reddening in frustration and betrayal. Harry felt wretched for ruining Ron's first happy morning in a while.

Harry's mind kept wandering back to breakfast. What was wrong with him, it was a trick of the light, a flash, but it kept replaying in his mind. Soft blonde hair, no longer restrained in greasy hair potions. Glimmer of pearly teeth from a soft laugh out of reach of his ears. The sunlight reflecting off Malfoy's pearlescent skin. For a brief second, he hadn't been an arch nemesis, a Death Eater or a git. Just another lost boy, not unlike himself.

Hermione kept poking him with her quill and pointing to the black board. Harry tried to focus, but struggled to pay attention.  
They began to work on the potion in comfortable silence. Harry began to pour in the crushed beetle horn, not realizing the cauldron still had a blue flame. Hermione vanished the ingredient before it hit the cauldron.

"HARRY" She gasped "What is wrong with you? Professor Slughorn mentioned several times how dangerous this heat and this ingredient are together. You could have seriously injured half the class. You're not a first year, when are you going to start taking your studies seriously? How do you expect to become an Auror if you can't even follow simple instructions?"

Harry sat down on his stool thoroughly abashed. Face reddening with embarrassment. Hermione turned and walked towards the potions cupboard to replace the beetle horn.  
Hermione was right. He wasn't a child anymore, in a few months he would take his NEWTS and leave Hogwarts. He would enter the adult world, the Ministry of Magic. He had to stop relying on Hermione for everything.

Hermione returned with a sour look on her face.

"'Mione, I'm sorry. You're right. Your absolutely right.This is the last time I rely on you. No more help from you from now on." 

She eyed him curiously. "Really?"

"Really. If I''m going to be an auror I need to stand on my own two feet . People will be relying on me and you won't always be by my side to fix my mistakes." Harry said with resolution.  
Harry opened his book and began to re-read the potion directions more carefully. Eventually class finished without further incident. Harry and Hermione met up with very frustrated Ron outside the classroom. 

"What did he do this time?" asked Hermione with a calming tone.

"Nothing, can you believe it?" Exclaimed Ron in a furious manner.

Harry and Hermione shared a perplexed look.

"I see...so if nothing happened.." She spoke carefully, walking on eggshells "You're upset because.."

"Who does he think he is?" Ron interrupted "Ignored me the entire lesson, didn't even have the guts to look me in the eye. A coward, a Death Eater fallen from grace and he is nothing. But he still thinks he is better than me. Acting so pompous. I should break that pointy nose of his."

Hermione rubbed Ron's back soothingly. "It's alright Ron, don't let him get to you. It's Friday after all, after dinner we can relax in the library and get a head start on that DADA essay."

Ron groaned "Hermione, please. It's Friday and it's all been rubbish. Most of the 8th years are talking of heading down to the Three Broomsticks tonight. Let's go live a little."

"Ron, NEWTs are in a few months, we still have so much catch up on. This is our last year, everything we do has an impact on our future. We need to take our schoolwork seriously. Right Harry?" Hermione turned staring Harry in the eye.

"Er..." Harry started.

"Don't listen to her Harry, we've got all weekend to write that essay. One night is hardly going to determine our future" Ron argued.

Harry was conflicted, he had been serious earlier. He really did intend to buckle down on his studies. However, was a few drinks with his mates really going to set him back?

What should Harry do?

Stay on Track- Go to the Library  
It's just one night - Head to the Three Broomsticks


	6. Draco Malfoy

Harry turned his best friends, seeing they had abandoned him and partnered off, Ron giving Harry an apologetic look. Harry frantically looked about for an excuse as Slughorn stared him down. But it seemed everyone had already taken their places with their partners. The only empty spot lay next to Malfoy.

  
"Er...well..you see..." Harry began.

  
"Off you go Mr. Potter" Said Slughorn, turning towards his desk to begin the demonstration.

  
Harry groaned internally and took his seat and pulled out his class materials.

  
Harry failed to pay attention during the lecture, his eyes kept turning to Malfoy's blank expression. Harry moved his head back and forth, Trying to recreate out that trick of the light, how could have a pointy faced git looked so beautiful.

  
Harry's mind kept wandering back to breakfast. What was wrong with him, it was just a trick of the light, a flash, but it kept replaying in his mind. Soft blonde hair, no longer restrained in greasy hair potions. A soft laugh just out of reach of his ears. The sunlight reflecting off Malfoy's pearlescent complexion.For a brief second, he hadn't been an arch nemesis, a Death Eater or anyone in particular. Just another lost boy, not unlike himself.

  
They began to work on the potion silently, trying to ignore each other as much as possible. Harry began to pour in the crushed beetle horn, not realizing the cauldron still had a blue flame. Malfoy grabbed his wrist to try to stop him but it was too late. Eyes meeting briefly just as the cauldron exploded.

  
Harry awoke 6 weeks later in the hospital wing, and never remembered that day or the moment he saw Draco Malfoy, laughing in the sunlight.

  
The End


	7. 3 Broomsticks

Harry thought for a moment, since it was in fact Friday the library was bound to be empty. It would be nice to study without the staring, giggling or pointing. But it had been such a long day and he did have a whole weekend ahead of him to write.

Harry gave a sigh. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm in. Let's go, Ron"

Hermione gave an disapproving tsk as Ron clapped his hands together with a devilish grin.

Once dinner began and the fellow 8th years heard Harry was joining them for the 3 Broomsticks that night and the onslaught began.

"I got a feelin' tonight's gonna be a good one. One for the record books." Seamus bellowed.

Ron simply smiled and cheered along, while Hermione did her best to ignore the jubilant atmosphere.

"Really, NEWTs are just around the corner." Hermione said, trying to dissuade the dinner table.

Blaise Zabini snorted at the end of table, heads turning to look. "Isn't it obvious?"

Blaise met blank stares and smirked as he continued "Really? The almighty Potter mingling with us commoners? Just fess up, who're you meeting tonight. Who's next to receive the infamous Harry Potter heartbreak?"

The table instantly made comments in agreement, gossip began to fly as Ron jabbed his elbow in Harry's rib and waggled his eyebrows. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with a Slytherin but spill it Harry. You fancy someone?" 

Harry rolled his eyes and looked up to see Draco Malfoy attempting a brisk getaway, eyes avoiding the 8th year table. Too brisk however as he clumsily bumped into Ginny, knocking the book from her hand. Harry held his breath, fits aching to start the familiar fight. But instead Malfoy simply bent down, replaced the book into Ginny's arms and sped off out of the Great Hall.

Rob jabbed Harry in the ribs, following Harry's gaze to a now alone Ginny with a bewildered look on her face. Ron's expression softened.

"Harry.. you know..I think she'd take you back, if you were interested."

Harry smiled at Ron "Thanks Ron, but I'd prefer avoid a relationship for the moment. 

After dinner Harry and Ron left and annoyed Hermione and set off with the gaggle of 8th years. Almost the entire 8th year class was giggling as they sauntered down towards Hogsmeade. It was odd that Zabini and Malfoy were missing which was odd, given Zabini's comments at dinner. As they journeyed on soon as they sat down Harry couldn't get Ron's voice out of his head. Should he and Ginny give their relationship another go? 

They entered the warm pub, shrugging off their cloaks and pushing tables together. Harry noticed when they walked in Blaise and Zabini were already there, tucked in a small table in the corner sharing a bottle of amber liquid. They looked so intimate, Harry longed for a moment to have that feeling. Just two people, chatting now ruckus or stares r reporters.   
Harry tried to shake off the melancholy as he joined Ron at the bar.

Rosmerta gave Harry a warm smile and asked "What can I get for you boys?"

Ron's ears were pink, even though they hand't had a drop to drink. Would Ron ever outgrow his schoolboy crush?

"Whatcha think Harry? Firewhiskey?" Ron said, eyebrows raised mischievously.

Harry wasn't sure, he did actually hope to rise early tomorrow and write that essay.

What should Harry order?

Firewhiskey?  
or  
Butterbeer?


	8. Library

Harry thought for a moment, since it was in fact Friday the library was bound to be empty. It would be nice to study without the staring, giggling or pointing. 

Harry gave a sigh. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I should get that essay started."

Ron groaned while Hermione gave a Harry smile of approval.

Once dinner began and the fellow 8th years heard Harry was not only staying behind but staying behind to study the onslaught began.

"Oi Mate, stop making us look bad" Seamus bellowed. Numerous classmates cheering in agreement. "I got a feelin' tonight's gonna be a good one. One for the record books. You don't wanna miss the fun."  
Ron simply smiled and cheered along, not doing a good job of hiding who had spilled the beans on Harry's evening plans.

"I'm sorry you guys, next time. I promise." Harry said, trying to appease the dinner table.

Blaise Zabini snorted at the end of table, heads turning to look. "Isn't it obvious?"

Blaise met blank stares and smirked as he continued "Study? Really? Just fess up, who're you meeting tonight. Who's next to receive the infamous Harry Potter heartbreak?"

The table instantly made comments in agreement, gossip began to fly as Ron jabbed his elbow in Harry's rib and waggled his eyebrows. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with a Slytherin but spill it Harry. You fancy someone?" 

Harry rolled his eyes and looked up to see Draco Malfoy attempting a brisk getaway, eyes avoiding the 8th year table. Too brisk however as he clumsily bumped into Ginny, knocking the book from her hand. Harry held his breath, fits aching to start the familiar fight. But instead Malfoy simply bent down, replaced the book into Ginny's arms and sped off out of the Great Hall.

Rob jabbed Harry in the ribs, following Harry's gaze to a now alone Ginny with a bewildered look on her face. Ron's expression softened.

"Harry.. you know..I think she'd take you back, if you were interested."

Harry smiled at Ron "Thanks Ron, but I'd prefer to focus on school for the moment."

After dinner Harry and Hermione sent off the gaggle of 8th years with a wave and headed to the library. As expected the library was blessedly empty. Surprisingly Ginny and Luna entered the library shortly after they did. Working at table near the entrance. Unfortunately as soon as they sat down Harry couldn't get Ron's voice out of his head. Should he and Ginny give their relationship another go?Harry tried to focus on his essay, he was nearing the finish line and only the conclusion remained. He heard the library door close and saw the two girls leave.

What should he do, stay and finish the essay or follow Ginny and Luna?

Options:  
Stay on Track- Finish the essay  
Leave Early- Follow the girls.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT SELECT NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> At the end of each chapter, select the chapter titled with your decision to continue.
> 
> Choose Wisely.


End file.
